thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Zabka
Shark Zabka is a student attending Siren Academy, and the third member of Team CRSE. He is a protagonist in The Coming Storm. Appearance WIP Personality Shark is not the most vibrant soul, nor the scariest, but he does exert a certain aura about him that gives the impression he's a stoic character. He is a studious kid with not much tenacity to engage in leisurely activities unless it means he gets to read or play chess. Most of his time focused on his studies, and when he's not doing that he's fiddling with various kinds of arts, from visual to combative. When something unfinished, especially when it's so close to being accomplished, Shark will refuse to leave it unfinished when it's so close within reach, as the satisfaction of fulfillment is a reward to him. Normally he likes to toy with people's minds to a minor extent, as their reactions are more than amusing to him; this is of course accomplished with witty remarks, the occasional joke, and mentioning topics that might act as pressure points to someone else. Shark's smile could mean one of two things—amusement or certain death. He doesn't look visibly furious when provoked, but he has a twitchy grin and a snarky look in his eyes. Background Shark Zabka is the son of the wealthy Xervian business tycoon Saeger Zabka, owner and President of Zabka Industries. He grew up all of his childhood attended to by the family's maids and butlers, never having to do a thing himself unless he requested so. He originally took fun in attracting the attention of several girls who had their eyes on him—though their names to this day are long forgotten—though their parents were skeptical of his behavior as a sort of aristocratic figure. Nevertheless, his father's wealth and success could make almost any problem go away. His mother was a stoic figure and originally came from Atlas, and as such she had a rich militant ancestry. She was very strict and tolerated nothing short of perfection. Being the "neck" of the house she had the majority of control over Shark's life, from his etiquette training to his entire wardrobe. Naturally that meant clothing reminiscent of military uniforms. Shark himself wasn't terribly hesitant to take on her expectations, seeing it as a challenge rather than a nuisance. He himself grew up to expect and deliver perfection in many ways (which probably explained why he never settled with a girlfriend). Of course, divulging in his studies and the arts didn't attract too many girls like those he previously flirted with. If anything, the concept of romance flew out the window altogether and was replaced with extensive knowledge that anyone might argue would be too much for a ten-year-old to know. Later on in his teenage years, Shark had grown into a handsome young man. He was poised, polite, the spitting image of elegance. Though he had become the ideal, well-mannered son any parent could dream of having, and made his parents utterly proud of him, he still didn't feel complete. Something felt out of place in his life. So as soon as he had the chance, he asked them to teach him the art of fighting. His mother was more than happy to comply, and put him to work in lessons immediately. Dust handling, the studies of Grimm, standard firearms, he did it all.Though when fencing lessons came around, he felt off, like it didn't suit his style well enough. Shark wanted to make people proud, sure, but being put into a mold was a different story; his desires called for individuality. He mercilessly threw himself into mastering a style of combat, though through trial and error, he didn't find one that suited him. So one day, during fencing, he surprised his onlookers by flipping his swords around. Sure enough, he found his style and stuck with it. His parents commissioned a blacksmith to make him custom weapons which later went with him to Siren Academy. He aced his tests with little to no problem and proved himself more than qualified for their education. Weapon Write the first section of your page here. Relationships Canaan Vogel: Shark didn't initially think Canaan was remotely qualified to become the leader of the team, but a creative personality proved him otherwise. Nowadays, he still remains baffled as to how a lack of apparent smarts or formal training allowed him such a dignified position as the team leader—but he likes the element of surprise, so there's not much conflict between them. Ringo Alexander: Despite being a little too hotheaded or isolated from his peers, Shark isn't sure Ringo thinks enough before charging into battle. However, the outstanding strength and determination he displays just barely makes up for it. The two of them enjoy conversations on certain topics, and can relate on miniscule levels considering the two of them were pampered to a degree previously in life, but Shark is smart not to bring up mention of the past due to the sensitive nature of the topic. For this reason among others, Ringo shows a good deal of respect for him, as he does the other. Evelyn Scarborough: As his team partner and the first individual he met during initiation, Shark appreciates Evelyn's high intelligence and taste for the more sophisticated things in life. Sometimes her passion for fighting, fashion, and the arts overwhelms him to the point he has to step in, but nonetheless this doesn't deter him from making friends with her. When the two are back-to-back in combat, they are considered an extremely compatible duo, and nothing in heaven or earth will stop them from coming out on top. Trivia *Shark's first name alludes to the sea predator which is commonly noted for being gray or silver in color. **His middle name Tiburon literally means "shark" in Spanish. *His father's name Saeger is an English name which means "seaman," which serves as the inspiration for Shark's own name. *His team's theme of rare/mythological creatures is represented by his correlation to the megalodon, a large species of shark that lives millions of years ago. *His character inspiration comes from several sources, including villains like Agent Smith of The Matrix trilogy.